fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Shattershot
The Shattershot is a comic book story arc in general for the Xia during the event of the Firstrate Xia and appears in the Firstrate Xia series. 'Characters' the current Great Waves rosters Aqua Girl, Breakwater, Feller, Gorgon, Karnak, Klima, Marine, and Triton the Little Cats rosters Catgirl, Jungle Cat, Kodkod, Red Tabby, Ocelot, Reedcat, Shadow Lioness, Steppe, Suncat, Tawny Cat, Thundercat the former Xia Factor rosters Chantel, Sauga, Metamorph the thought-dead Xia Force rosters Arlee, Nod, Teen Cat Girl the current Xia Force rosters Blue Bobolinks, Ghet, Metamorph the current Zemo Monners rosters Kolt, Koce III, Koltan, Black Catgirl, Beryll, Pharanyx, Taky, Tiger Cat, Omnitech, Leopard Cat Targets The primary targets on the list from the agency in which Render is hired to kill and aim at best with his own guns are: Metamorph, Zanderlot, and Aqua Girl. Then the director of the agency told Render to drop the name--Aqua Girl from the list just because she's nowhere to be found and assumably dead to accordingly of Blokemen Robotic Units. The secondary targets on the list from the agency are: Kichiji, Oyoshi, Sauga, Chantel, Mikado, Catgirl, Starrat, Red Tabby, Civet, Sandcat, Sandlot, Tiger Cat, Leopard Cat, and Taky, the ones who gets in the way of the primary taregets and protect them. The third targets on the list from the agency through the other agency are: Samurai Cat, Suncat, Jenin, Ocelot, Remilly, Steele A Several Crisises During the Firstrate Xia A several crisises during the Firstrate Xia are: Physique is getting killed protecting Metamorph out of the way by the Celeb, Vich is next getting killed by Celes and having no idea what went on when she just arrived on at the time she died, Teen Cat Girl is trapped somewhere in the underground due to accident in which she did not mean to touch Chantel, Raty is also trapped accidentically absorbed by Chantel, Lilita died protecting a version of M'karima in an order to change something else, Glory is believed dead by the Xia, Armstrong is severely wounded by the Arzanhansel, Snyder is half wounded by Arzhansel, and Pharanyx's future teleportational portal trapped her inside from exitting her own future to make an entrance of the Earth. Render's first threat Render has been working on breaking in the Little Cats while Catgirl is on the hunt for the unknown intruder who she thought it could be her sister. However, Catgirl discovered it wasn't her sister because her sister gave her a message that she can not come closer because someone is working with her on the same agency and planning to kill her and her connections. Catgirl realized that she had to shut the Little Cats program down no matter what happened so far. Render came closer to Catgirl as Jenin approached closer to Render when Render had a chance to shoot Catgirl. When Render shot Catgirl, he seemingly killed her, but he missed her just because her cop badge saved her life. Jenin successfully destroyed the program in which Render needs a communication and reinforcement. Render saw Jenin exiting out of Render's secret base and shot Jenin, but missed Jenin. Shadow Lioness saved Jenin's life and stopped having a fear that she thought her powers will transform Jenin into something dark exactly like hers. Jenin told Shadow Lioness that we are sisters and this is why we are not affected by her powers. Alley Cat grabs Render's neck by telling him to think once that he is not enjoying to see him again and Render asked him if that is him--Agent Travis Traxes. He does not know who Travis Traxes, but he heard that name somewhere before. Render realized Alley Cat was someone who he knew and needed to kill immediately. Ocelot breaks Render's mask off and then stratches Render's face in a surprise of Catgirl and Kodkod. Ocelot angrily grabs Kodkod, "This is not a game, Allen!" Kodkod is really shocked that Ocelot knew him as Allen. Catgirl confusedly asked Ocelot, "Are you sure it was him, but remember that he promised himself to leave the Little Cats and never come back." Render's second threat Render sends his group of agents to find Aqua Girl first before anyone found out what happened to her. However, Render got a message from those agents for a help and reinforcement in which confuses him. He learns of that Tethys killed all these agents and even Aqua Girl's teammates--Marine, Klima, and Feller as well. He ended the threat and called the director that Aqua Girl is assumably dead. However, the director told him to drop the name on the target from the list--Aqua Girl and informed him that Aqua Girl is nowhere to be found as he believed that she is confirmed dead. Render's third threat The Blokemen Robotic Units helped the agency in which Render worked for. They informed him that they already killed Metamorph, Blue Bobolinks, Ghet, and too many members on the Xia Factor, Xia Force, and even more unknown monsters. However, they informed him that Aqua Girl is alive. Render's forth threat Render is trying to find a way to reach Taky without the Zemo Monners, but is interrupted by the unknown villains who took Leopard Cat and left immediately. He confused that they are not going to kill him yet and wondered why they left Leopard Cat to the Zemo Monners. He almost shot Leopard Cat, but is confused in the teleportational place of Remilly, the one who told him not to mess with her family. He told her that is too late for her to know that his plan is already made its own time just now as I am still here. She told him that is good because she has a communication with the Zemo Monners and informed him that they heard him well far enough. Render darns that is very good start. The shooters has been made a plan for what Render made sure time is right. They are making a perfect aim at Tiger Cat and Taky, but Leopard Cat's head is at their perfect aim. However, those shooters were destroyed by Ghet, the one who saved the Zemo Monners' life by making sure Koltan, Kolt, and Koce grabbing Leopard Cat, Tiger Cat, and Taky out of the ways. Render's fifth threat Remilly has troubled teleporting due to Pharanyx's causalty in an order to be forced to teleport no matter where she will go next. Render is shocked to see his whole agency set their target locked on their guns at those secondary targets on the list and thanks Remilly for that. Remilly is grabbed by Shadow Lioness, the one who told Remilly to be careful next time. Remilly asked Shadow Lioness how come she can use the teleport without these effects that she just obtained. Render ordered his agency to shot those secondary targets million times no matter what happened. Remilly is shocked to see those who she knew. Remilly reported a file to Zemo Monners, Zemo, and Xia in which she did not know that there is an outnumbered group of young people in the Xia by the effect due to the Firstrate Xia event. The apparent death of Kichiji An apparent death of Kichiji is giving Oyoshi angry as the energy of Oyoshi is flowing everywhere from the Earth in which the spiritual energy is made of what the Earth could make everyone give Oyoshi more powerful far enough in the Earth. Oyoshi confused those shooters because of the spiritual energy is messing up with the spirits of people. Render laughed so hard that there are some robots planning to do it. Oyoshi pushed Mikado a boost with her powers that can destroy all the robots without a permission. However, the form of the Zoombanger grabbed the guns and shot every robots and practically trapped Render immediately. Sauga confused that Zoombanger was dead right before we arrived. Oyoshi realized that she accidentically pushed the energy booster inside of the Zoombanger that reawakens the spirit of Chantel up by meeting Jalen Vista in the form of the Jalen Vista. Chantel tells Jalen Vista to save the life of Jonathan Lennox immediately in which it was his fault. Jalen Vista is shocked it can not be as he sees himself alive as well as Chantel is. Sauga wanted to take the mask off the Zoombanger's face and gasped that is indeed Chantel, but did not understand a thing or two. The death of Chantel Accordingly to Glory's and Sauga's same story, they saw the spirit of Ryan Hagen departing to the spirit world and can not reach him anymore. They realized that means he is really died, but isn't he dead after all? In an actuality, Chantel has not departed to the spirit world yet. He explained that he had a deal to make with Jonathan Lennox before this incident begins. He informed Sauga and Glory that he had to do what he did not want anyone to watch Glory and Sauga to know that Chantel is still there. He had to do it. THat is why the agency can not find him. However, Render is not stupid far enough to know that he is the best to hide from anyone who believed he was dead. He started explaining something to Sauga that Sauga needs to do the same thing what he just did. Sauga turned to herself, telling him she can not leave her form because of spirit and magic is bonded to her in which turns her into something powerfull. He realizes that Sauga is far more different than he is. Sauga learnt that Chantel is not dead yet. She realized that Chantel's elaboration is getting clearer and clearer as Sauga and her team will keep Chantel body, Zoombanger, and Jalen Vista when Chantel fix them well the long way. The instant shock Mikado's power is out of control in the Shattershot in which the shooters already shot million times. That means no one can get out alive, find another way, and even hide. They are all dead yet. After the event changed so far, no one knew if they are actually dead by the million shots. Category:Story Arcs